


The past will come back and haunt you. (1903,1994,2014)

by imdeanschild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, Drugs, F/M, Family Reunion, Family Secrets, Hybrid - Freeform, Love Triangles, Magic, Secrets, Sex, Siblings, demon, enzo' past, flach back, kai befor prison world, love reunion, skater, teen, vampire, woods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imdeanschild/pseuds/imdeanschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I look in his eyes and say ''You need to go on this boat, Enzo. There you can get help'' I can't believe i'm compelling him. he places his hand on my cheek. ''I will go, only 'cause yo told me to. It's only you that says Enzo.'' A tear falls from my eye.<br/>''I know'' </p>
<p>''Hey, haven't seen you in these halls before'' I turn around to land my eyes on the famous Malachai. ''No, you probably haven't. Since i'm new.'' He seem happy by that I'm new. ''Well then were are my manners. I'm Kai and you?'' I answers right away ''Elizabetta. But please call me Eliza'' </p>
<p>When the teacher said my name i looked at him. ''Elizabetta you and Isaac are partners. And that was the last group'' The bell rings. I have never seen this Isaac guy before. After sometime the classroom is empty. I on the desk in the back, the teacher at his desk. A dark blond curly haired on the third. I walk to him. I stop in front of his desk. ''Please say that you are Isaac''  He looks up with the most beautiful eyes i have ever seen. ''Yeah, that's me''.</p>
<p>One girl who has a connection to three guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Escape to the woods

Malachai

It's two in the morning and I'm about to go out. Under the covers I'm fully dressed, Ready to climb out the window when I believe it's clear. After a while without hearing a single sound. Beside my breath. I decide that it's clear and trow the cover in the air and jumps up on my feet. (silently). I walk around the room to find my jacket and shoes. I picked up my shoes under the bed and walked over to the window. Where my green thin jacket is placed. I sit down on the floor and puts on my old Converse. The only thing in my mind are that I'm gonna meet my boyfriend. After the shoes are on in one move I have the jacket in place as well. Then I open the window slowly to not make any noise. Since we have a sloping roof, I need to slide down to the end of it. When I retch the end of the roof I stand on the side and takes some deep breaths. I have done it before but it's still scary. After the breathing I rise my hands in the air, then jumps away from the roof. In the air I take a spin and lands with knees bent and my fingers are touching the ground. With other words, a perfect landing from the second floor. I stand up straight and walks towards the meeting place. I can't stop to smile every time I think about my Boyfriend. He's just the best. 

He leans on one of the big threes. The three I usually climb in. I sneak up behind the three and I stick my head out. I can see his side and his black hair. At a huge surprise he turns around and places his arms around my waist and lifts me up for a spin.  
''Got ya'' He makes us both fall down on the grass. He then opens his grip around my waist and starts to tickle me. Once in a wile I get out small words.  
''Pl... Please. St... Stop. I'm I'm dying!'' He slowly stops. Some heavy breaths comes before I say.  
''Thanks'' We lay down on our sides and looks at eatchother.  
''Well I don't want you to die... so I needed to stop'' We are so close that I can feel his body heat in the cold night. We lay down on our sides, he places a lock of my hair behind my ear and smiles to me.  
''You are really beautiful, as ever Eliza'' a smile comes over both of our faces. He kisses me and I kiss him. Every time we kiss I feel like the time stops and we have no worries in the whole wide world. Just us. Just the two of us. 

When he draws back I long for one more kiss. His eyes are so beautiful, they are full of secrets, mystery, pain and happiness. It looks like he has asked me a question, I look at my fingers that's fiddeling with the grass.  
''Sorry did you say something.'' He gives of a small laugh and rolls around on his back.  
''Yeah, just something I'm not gonna say again.'' I put on my puppy face and stairs at him.  
''Don't bother, it won't work.'' a few seconds later.  
''Fine! I said thanks for coming, I wasn't sure if you'd came or not.'' I moved closer.  
''I will always come. Always.'' I place my hand on his chest and leans my head on his shoulder. I never ever want this moment to end.


	2. project night

Isaac  
Me and Isaac have been doing this project for three weeks now. It's Monday night, and we are at the school library. 'cause it's only one week left and we are far from done. I sight and I fix my fingers in my hair.  
''Hey, listen. We need to talk.'' He looks up from his textbook. I sand up and walk slowly over to his side of the table. I lean on the table before I continue. ''I know it's one week left, but all we have talked about is this shitty project. And I... uhm... wanna get to know you.'' I really hope I didn't scare the poor guy. He leans back in his chair.  
''Uhm... Sure.'' Without knowing I have hold my breath. He sends me a smile.  
''So there is one thing, Elizabetta, where does it come from?'' It was like waking up from a nightmare. My own name has turned into a nightmare.  
''let's see. It comes from Italian origin, I think it was a twist of the name Elizabeth. My name on the other hand means pledged to God.'' He raises a eyebrow. ''Wow, all I wanted to know was that it came from Italy. I don't even know where mine comes from.'' I look down on my feet. A small laugh comes out of his mouth.  
''You know what it means'' I turn my head back to him and smiles.  
''Yeah. Is that weird?'' The corner of his mouth turns upward.  
''Fine, tell me.'' I place a lock of my hair behind my ear and opens my mouth. Nothing come out so I started to smile. Then I tried again.  
''Well, okay. It's Hebrew origin and on Hebrew it means laugh, joyful son. To much info again or just enough?'' 

After a couple of hours with getting to know eachother. I'm still sitting on the table just right infront of him. My shoe tips is on hie knees. Then he comes with the question I hated to answer. ''So, how's family?'' I started to sweat right away. I started to stutter. Which I haven't done since I was ten!  
The only word that came out was g.. go..g.. gone. Usually I can say at least one sentence. Yeah, it's hard to talk about but come on, one word!  
He softly grabbed my hand. ''It's okay. Mine's gone too.'' He tried to comfort me by sifting the theme. ''So, how long have you been stuttering?''  
I took some deep breaths before I looked up at him.  
''It started when I was three then I had a break at the age at five. Then when I turned six it came back but slowly disappeared. So, I was as old as ten when it was only a hand full of words I stuttered at.'' He hold my hand harder. I look down at our hands.  
''I know it's stupid'' His free hand takes a lock of hair behind my ear and whispers  
''No it's not.'' I slowly look up at him.  
''We all got something we don't want to say, or are ashamed of.'' We sit completely still.  
''I'm dyslexic, always have been. Since elementary school. My mom got me tested, she never told dad. Actually no one told him.'' We smile at eachother, after a few seconds he stand up. I jump of the table. He still hold my hand. He then hugs me. I'm just tall enough to have my ear at his chest, I can hear his hart beating. His hugs are the best I have felt in years. They'r warm, cozy and safe. He loosen up the grip and looks down at me. Or to be more specific at my lips. It seem that we both loos our self for a second, 'cause he leaned closer to me and I made myself a little taller. So we literally meet half way. Every kiss felt more and more like heaven. 

I'm back on the table with my legs behind his knees, I kick my shoes off. And knock something over. We stop with the kissing to laugh about it. Right after I tare his shirt up. He looks surprised. ''What? A girl can't have muscles.'' He leans forward and kisses my neck and cheek while he whispers ''Of course they can, I just got impressed.'' He then kissed me on the mouth with a smile, in the same move he unbuttons my plaid shirt and throws it on the floor. His hands goes from the wist till my shoulders and up my neck. Meanwhile I unbuttons his pants. He stops with everything.  
''Uhm... are you sure about this? I mean... are you...'' So cute when you know you got the upper hand.  
''Isaac. I have done it before, so I'm not a virgin. And yeah I'm sure''  
''Oh. But... uhm... I don't got...''  
''You don't got a condom?'' He's snapping his fingers and points. I know it was the right answer so I continue.  
''It's okay, I got one in my backpack. But you don't need it, I'm on birth control.'' I smile and places one hand on his neck and pulls him closer. While kissing we undo eachothers pants. He looks at my matching pair of underwear. The bra is dark purple with black laces, down I got a completely laced panty. His hands go down my back and shortly ends up under my ass. My hands are everywhere on his body. His hair, back, chest, arms. He then suddenly whispers ''lay down on your back.'' I kiss him one more time before I slowly lay down. I can hear his heart, it's beating wild.  
''Place your legs on the table too'' I can hear in his voice that this is probably the first or second time. I then feel his hands on my hips that takes a grip on my panty. He's breathing heavy, i don't blame him. The panty slowly follows the legs down. After a few seconds i feel a shaking hand upwards my stomach, that goes under my back and opens my bra. I'm completely nude. Isaac takes a grip by my shoulders and breaths. He surprised me when his dick went inside my vagina.


	3. The younger days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is when Enzo is a little younger, so the year is a little wrong but what the heck. I can say right now that Enzo isn't as cocky as he is when he's a vampire. so i hope that you guys don't get like super mad at me or some thing.

Lorenzo

Enzo holds my hand as we go back home from the woods. I love the woods, the trees and every bird song that follows. All of us four sibling uses to go for a walk in the woods by our house.  
''Elizabetta? Do you want to run to the house and see who comes first?'' Enzo stops and asks with the opening of the forest.  
''Adriana and I want, too'' Beniamino answers from the side. Adriana appear by his side.  
''It should be fun'' She says. Enzo looks at me with a smile.  
''You decide, Eliza'' I let go of his hand and quickly start to run towards our house. I doesn't take long before one of the catch up to me. It was Beniamino, no one can possibly be faster then him. He passes me with a smile.   
He reach the door in good time, before Enzo comes up on the side. Enzo suddenly slows down and stops, Adriana stops by his side. Between the house and my sibling, I stand and don't understand why they have stopped.   
They'r all staring at the front door, like they are waiting for something to happen. I turn to face my two oldest siblings, at once I take my first steps in their direction the door swing open with so much noise the I jumped off the earth. Out the door comes my mother and father. They are angry at eachother, mother is crying, dad's skin is red with veins on his neck. I almost jump from the ground one more time when Enzo places his hand on my shoulder and makes me turn around to face, he bends his knees to get down on my level.  
''You have to listen to me, darling. Can you do that for me?'' He holds my upper arms tightly and he looks worried. I bite my lip and nod to him.  
''Good. Run back to the forest and climb up one of the big funny trees, and afterwords I'll come and find you, okay?'' I'm not sure what is going on but I decide to do as he say. So I answer with an okay and I start to run back towards the forest again.   
Half way there I turn my head and see that they are all together and they are shouting at eachother. I realize that I have stopped when Adriana yells:   
''Elizabetta! Run now!'' Father looks over at me, his face turns stone cold. Mother throws her self after him and grabs his arm. He turns around and slaps mother so she falls to the ground. Right after father starts to run in my direction. 

The next I see is me running towards the biggest tree I know about. All I hear is my breath and my footsteps. But I can't help but to look behind me to see of my father is closing up. He's not. After I turn my head back forward, I see the big funny tree. I am the only one in my family that know how to climb it. By the time I start to climb I hear footsteps that is coming closer for every second. My heart goes faster. I am half way up when I see begin to see a little of my father. Shortly after I see Enzo running like a freak behind him, trying to catch up to him. My sixteen year old brother is running like, like he's running from a monster. By the time I am high enough for no one to reach me, father have reached the bottom of the tree. While I am hanging on around the tree and trying not to look down. I hear that Enzo have arrived and is trying to get his breathing under control   
''What are you doing? You are chasing your ten year old daughter''  
''No wicked is a child of mine''  
''Wicked? She has never hurt a single person, how is that Wicked!''   
''When she grows up, she will turn in to a horrible monster! We can't let that happen. She needs to go!''  
''How can you say that about your own daughter!''   
What it sounds like is some thing different than what is actually going on. A fight between son and father. I let go of the tree and looks down at the fight that is going on beneath me. It looks like father have hit Enzo a couple of times 'cause on the right side of his lower lip there is a small stripe of blood, also from his cheekbone on the left side. Enzo has fathers arms locked in the air. Father as a knife in his right hand.   
Something just happens inside me, I start to climb downwards. I stop on the branch right above them and sits down with my back at them. I place my knees around the branch and bends backwards. My hands are right above my fathers, I quickly took the knife out of his hand and bend back up. I also started to climb higher again, just in case he figures out how to climb the tree. I hear a weird sound from Enzo, then all I hear is the birds and the wind in the trees.   
''Is there a squirrel up there?'' I suddenly hear Enzo ask up ward the tree. I peak out my head a little.   
''No, only me.'' I answer a little silent but loud enough.  
''Want to come back down? Down to me, your big brother Lorenzo''   
I nod my head, I am sure that he didn't see that but he probably heard that I'm climbing down 'cause he says   
''Good, it's nothing to worry about anymore'' When I finally am back on the ground is that father is laying on the ground. I look up at Enzo.   
''Don't worry he's only asleep, okay. Now give me that knife that you took from him.'' I look back up the tree. Then back at him and points up the tree.   
''You placed up there? Why?'' The only answer he gets is me pointing at father.   
''So he couldn't reach it?'' I nod once at him. He gets down on hes knees and looks me right in the eyes.  
''You are a genius, Eliza, I wish I was more like you. Well let's go back now hu?''   
''Yeah, let's'' I mumble. He takes my hand and we walk toward the house.  
When we arrive mom, Adriana and Beniamino throws themselves over us. Mother can't stop to kiss my cheeks. Adriana hugs me so tight that I can't breath. Ben is the one who lifts me up. Not that I get that much higher of the ground since he's only two years older than me. Adriana acts like a second mom, even though she's fourteen. It is a little annoying. She's all like: Are you okay? Did you get hurt? And bla bla bla.  
''So... can anyone tell me what happened?'' I hear Ben say out of the blue. We all start to laugh, I only smile 'cause I am not sure I know it myself. My mother leans over my shoulder and kisses me on the cheek.   
''What if you kids go inside. You have after all been outside all day.'' Ben, right away leaves a cloud of dust behind him as he runs inside. Adriana shakes her head and mumbles  
''I will make sure he doesn't break anything''   
''Why wont you go inn as well, darling'' My mother asked me. I walk inside with a bit of curiosity, what did actually happen today?

 

We stand and see that Eliza gets inside, then she turns around to me and asks:   
''Lorenzo, what did you do to your father?'' she says with concern in her voice.  
''I think I hit him to hard in the head, mom. I said to Eliza that he's only asleep.''   
''Good. We have to figure out a story about why her father is never coming back. We need to make sure that she doesn't turn bad. You, Lorenzo are going to help me with that.''  
Her husband just got killed by her oldest son, and she's only focusing on what a mad lady told them.  
But it's something odd with what she said.   
''Your smallest child will grow up wicked, and kill innocent people. All 'cause she climbs the tree that has been given the name Nemeton''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just to clarify a few things  
>  the age on the people  
>  Enzo : 16  
>  Adriana : 14  
> Beniamino (Ben): 12  
>  Eliza: 10
> 
> the writing:   
>  I tried to write a little old fashion kind of way, since it's in the end of the 1800. So I'm sorry if it's unreadable, but i tried. 
> 
> so hope you liked it and leave a kudo or a comment if you want to ask me about something in the story, or if you just want to say that you liked/loved/hated the story.   
> Untill next chapter ;)


	4. Happy birthday to me

Lorenzo  
My older sister wakes me up by knocking on my bedroom door. She sticks her head in through the door.  
''Happy birthday Elizabetta. Can I come in?'' I wave my hand to let her know that she can enter my room. She walks across the room and jumps in my bed, I draw my leg to me. If I didn't I am afraid that I wouldn't have legs anymore. When she realises that I look like I have seen a ghost, she moves over to my right side, shoulder to shoulder.  
''I am so sorry if I frightened you. I am just so happy for your birthday.'' I let my feet slide down my sheet. ''It's okay'' I mumble, but I add with a more confident voice  
''What is so special about me turn eighteen? And it wasn't this special when you turned eighteen.'' She opens her mouth but nothing came out, the mouth closed but not long after she tried again. Still not a word. Then finally some word came out of her mouth. ''It is hard to explain'' I sink down in my bed and sights.

After a few seconds someone knocks on my door, I hear Adriana say come in. Adriana leaves the room and someone takes her place by my side.  
''Oh cara, vieni fuori da lì'' I hear my mother say with a loving voice. Draws the cover away from my eyes, so I see her lovely smile. I sit back up, but my arms are in cross.  
''You are so cute when you are grumpy, but you shouldn't be. Not today.'' I lean my head on her shoulder.  
'''Cause it's my birthday and bla bla.'' She laughs and stroked my black hair. It's only me, Enzo and mother that have black hair.  
''Do you want to come downstairs and have some breakfast, cara?'' I nod and add ''I'll be down in a minute'' She kisses my head and walks over to the door. She turns around and says ''It's a day in the year 1901, and it's all yours.'' She says that to all of us, she says that it brings luck. So the day don't end up like a disaster. I just hope it really works. 

 

In the kitchen I see nobody, which doesn't bother me at all. I walk over to the fruit bowl and picks up an apple. When I take the first bite, Enzo comes in. when he sees me he freezes and he hold his arms behind his back. I place the apple on the counter and opens my arms the corner of his mouth turns upwards, he walks over to me and gives me a hug. The best hug I have felt in ages. We don't hug as much as we used to, 'cause mother have made sure that me and him are on each side of the house. In my ear he whispers   
''Happy birthday, darling'' I can't help but to smile, I have to admit I have missed his hugs. He draws himself back but he still has his hands on my shoulders.  
''Come, I want to give you something.'' He grabs my hand and drags me out the front door, he doesn't stop before we retch the outhouse. The only time he let go of my hand was when he opened the door. We both walk inn. He tells me to stand in the middle of the room while he is looking for something. On one of the self, that we never use 'cause it's to high up, Enzo picks down something that is covered in a cloth. He turns around to me and looks me in the eyes.  
''Don't tell the others about this, specially mother. Adriana and Ben, why should they know''  
I lift my eyebrow. ''Okay, so I'm not going to tell them about a cloth on the top shelf in the out house.''  
''yes, I mean no. it's not a cloth. It's what that is under the cloth.'' He lifts the cloth off and reveals a leather book. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow one more time.  
''Enzo, why shouldn't I tell mother about a book?'' He looks insulted, but he still hands it over to me. ''It's not just any book, it is a spell book. I have checked'' I take the book from his fingers and studies the book with a closer look.  
''Fine, lets say that this is a spell book, then I would like to ask. Why do you give it to me?'' He still looks insulted but suddenly he smiles. ''I just thought you might like it, but I was clearly wrong'' He tried to take the book back, but without knowing I draw the book closer to me. He smiles ''I knew it, you want it.'' I roll my eyes and sight.  
''Okay. I admit that if this really is a spell book, it's pretty cool. We can look at it together later tonight, but for now we put it back up there.'' He agrees and packs the book back in the cloth and places it back on the top self.

When he comes back down he coughs, I turn around and look at him. ''Are you okay?'' He nods and says ''Yeah, I think I swallowed some dust or something.'' I don't trust him, 'cause I know him. So I place my hand on his forehead.  
''God, Enzo you are burning. You didn't just swallow dust, did you.'' He sight and takes my hand away from his forehead. ''lets just go back to the others, and I will tell mother. I promise. I take his hand and walk out the door.

Ben comes running towards us. ''Something wrong Ben?'' He stops right in front of us and did not slow down his breathing before he said ''It's mother'' It didn't take a second before we all ran towards the house. While running, Ben said that it happened on the east side of the house, out side. We ran as fast as we possibly could.   
We arrive to see mother lying in Adriana's arms, while she cries. I quickly take the leader role.  
''Enzo go and grab the book, I got a feeling that it will come in handy. Ben go and look for a doctor or something. And Adriana stop crying.'' Not one of them have done a thing ''Now!'' I take the place of Adriana so she can take a break from the crying. Enzo shortly after comes back with the book. When he goes down on one knee I notice something on her mouth. Blood.  
''Adriana were you here when she fainted?'' She stutters a here. ''Did you see what she did right before?'' Her eyes blew up like she understood what I was saying. ''Yes, she was coughing in a cloth.'' She rushed over to a coffee table where a little white cloth was lying. She added when she handed me the cloth ''She coughed in this.'' Right before I opened the cloth Ben came back with nobody.  
''Where is the help Ben?'' Enzo said with a strict voice, Ben answered with a heavy breath. ''Nobody wants to help us, not even the doctors'' After Ben takes a few breaths he asks me ''What is that?'' I answer with no emotion in my voice ''Blood'' I stand up and walk over to the circle of siblings  
''Mother had consumption'' Adriana' jaw drops and says ''What do you mean had'' I look in Enzo' eyes and say  
''She is gone''   
Adriana starts to cry once again, Ben hugs her to make her feel better. Enzo drops the book on the ground and grabs my hand. Together we look at our mother.


	5. Family, awkward!

Malachai  
I'm on my way over to Kai's house, and every single time I get nervous. It's something about his dad. He gives me this death stare, I don't like it. It's like he know that I'm a vampire. When I walk inn on the property I get attacked by the youngest twins (Olivia and Lucas). They are adorable, as they can be at the age of three. When Jo notice the attack she comes jogging towards me to be my saviour.  
''They are a little out of control today.'' Since it's a birthday I can put two and two together. ''Cake?'' she looks up while holding the twins around they're stomach.  
''Jepp'' she quickly adds ''Kai is on the back side of the house, just go around. Unless you wanna grab on of the two?'' The corner of my mouth turns upwards. ''Sure, give me the closest kid.'' She somehow managed to get a hold of Lucas' hand without him running. I bend my knees and grab him under the arms and lift him up to my side. One hand under his butt and the other on his side. ''Ready?'' She looks shocked when she sees how silent and calm Lucas is on my arm.  
''How did you make him shut up. Ops shouldn't say that maybe.'' I look at him and answers Jo ''I got no clue. I think that it's okay to say shut up.'' She shakes her head and takes Olivia's hand and turns around and walks by me, to get to the back side of the house. 

When we turn the corner of the house me and Jo lets the monsters loose. Over at the huge table I see Kai sitting in one of the chairs and playing gameboy. One foot bent and the other straight over the armrest on the chair right for him. He isn't sitting straight either. He's sunk down in it so he looks like a grumpy kid. His little brother, Joey, taps his shoulder and he reacts immediately. Joey points at me, standing exactly where I let go off Lucas. Kai lights up like a Christmas tree. He closes the game boy and puts it down at the table. He still haven't stopped to smile. I off course smile back. He walks up to me, I take some small steps in his direction. When we meet he places his arms on my shoulders, I start to laugh a little. So does he. We agreed not to kiss when we are with his family. We do hold hands but mostly under a table or something. He whispers ''I wanna kiss you. After all I haven't seen you since the day before yesterday.'' our foreheads meet, I whisper back while looking in at his blue-gray eyes. ''I know, I wanna kiss you too. But we agreed not to do anything while your parents are around.'' He slides his hand down my right arm and places his arm in mine. ''Come lets sit down.''

I didn't notice but I stopped to smile while talking/whispering with Kai. The reason I notice is that I started to smile once again. He leads my hand over to the side of the table he sat when I arrived. It's about on the middle of the table. Out from a door that leads to the kitchen, comes Kai' mom out with many plates and glasses on a board. When she finally retch the end of the table and puts the board down. She then notice me sitting by the table.  
''Oh. Kai didn't tell me that he invited you.'' she says with a smile and a few seconds she looks over at Kai with a you-need-to-tell-me-these-things stare. He simply answers ''Mom, she's a friend of me, and I want her to be here.'' she Places her arms on her hips and says quickly back ''Jo didn't invite anyone.'' He sight and answers just as quick ''That's because she doesn't have any friends.'' Jo scares me with saying a millisecond after  
''I have friends, just that I knew that it would be way to many people, and it's a family Party.'' She takes place beside her mom. She adds ''With only family members we are ten and eleven with uncle, that didn't show. But still eleven when Eliza came.'' He places his arms in cross and answers with a smile.  
''There you see, no problem.'' I can clearly see that the cup is soon full with Jo. Kai's mom sights and says ''Well I only carried out ten plates, so I guess I should go inside and get one more.'' Smart woman to not get involved in this sibling fight. 

I first now see Kai's dad that is standing lower down on the grass and grilling. So that answer the question about what food. I lean on the armrest on the right to get closer to Kai ''Is it always your dad that grills? 'cause last time I heard that you and your family grilled, the food got served black.'' He leans back in his chair and laugh. After a few seconds of laughter he answers ''Yeah he's the burned chef.'' He then leans forward and his hand lands on my thigh, he turns the hand around and opens his palm, I place my palm in his and closes my fingers. He does the same. His thumb goes slowly back and fort. I just wanna have his arms around me and kiss him. I look at him. His already looking at me. Our eyes meet. Without knowing we slowly moved closer to eachother. If his mother hadn't come out of the door at that time, we would be busted. He bites his lower lip and look down at the ground.  
''What are you two doing?'' since Kai doesn't look back up, I take the responsibility and answers ''Only talking about your husbands grilling.'' It's a little fun that once I said grilling she started to hummer. ''Well he isn't any masterchef, but it's good enough for this family.'' I smile back at her. She then adds ''Why don't you two go and play some Volleyball with Kai's siblings. We have big enough space for it.'' She's right, it's a huge lawn. The ones playing are: Jo, Joey, mark and Carly. Also the youngest, (well they are everywhere at once). Kai sights and then says ''Why not''. I grab his hand and lead him down to Jo, how at the moment has the ball. ''Is it okay if we join?'' She looks at Kai, Kai gives a over the top smile. I can't help but to smile.  
''Fine, how do you think we should split the teams?'' I place my arms in cross and start to think strategic but also trying to figure out what will be most fun.  
''Hm.. what about girls vs boys.'' Jo lights up ''Great! Okay, Carly come over.'' Carly is one of the two younger girls, she is Joey's twin. 

I see at once that the girls are more pro. We stand with one at the front (Jo, 'cause she's tall), me and Carly at the back sides (small and fast). Th boys team have no structure. Kai is on the same side as me in the back. They also got Mark in the front, which is the smallest. Joey isn't standing on the same line as Kai even, but on the middle on the side. He's also talking to Mark who has his back at us girls. Kai smiles like a devil at me, I smile back without blinking. When Carly serves There isn't one one the Boys team that is paying attention. We easy get the firs point. This is more or less what happens through the match: the girls takes it seriously, the boy keeps fooling around. 

The game stops when Kai's dad shouts ''The food is ready, come and sit down.'' Carly holds me back when everyone goes over to the table, ecsept Kai he walks over to me. But Carly talks before he arrives ''you are really good at this.'' I answer with a thanks and looks up at Kai who is standing right in front of me. ''Hungry? And by the way we won.'' We start to walk to the table, close to eachother but we don't hold hands. But I wish we did. When all are seated, Kai's parents stands up. His mom starts to say ''I guess you all know why we are having this day...'' Kai's dad cuts his wife and says ''...of course they know that. We are the same god dam family'' She sight and points at me.  
''Maybe she doesn't'' It was like he just found out that I was here.  
''Well. To make it short, Happy birthday Malachai and Josette.'' Kai sight and says loud and clearly ''Please, Kai!'' He says it as he has said it is a million times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the only thing i can think of to say that matters are the names : Carly and Mark. they are two of the sibling we don't know the name of, so i kinda named them.  
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments. i say until next chapter ^^


	6. Not a boring school day anymore

Isaac   
A text popped up on my phone. It’s from Isaac.  
“Hey where are you? I’m waiting by the lockers.” A smile turned up on my lips. Ever since we had sex in the library, we kinda have gotten together. I am not complaining. He is like the boyfriend ever girl wants. Including me. I texts back “I’m at the parking. Be in a sec. <3” two seconds later I got a new text from Isaac saying “Yey <3” He’s so cute.   
As I walk in the doors I get struck by a guy so I dropped my phone. He turned around at once to look at me. He has dark brown hair, light blue eyes but also quit small so he is definitely not a senior. ‘’I’m so so sorry, I’m in a hurry so I don’t really see where I walk, or who I walk on.’’ His hands go all over the floor trying to find my phone. I place one hand on his shoulder and he quickly looks up. ‘’It’s okay. I know how it is when you are in a hurry.’’ The corner of his mouth turns upwards. He reaches his arm after something, my phone. He stands up. I stand up as well.   
‘’Here you go. And again sorry.’’ I take the phone with a smile. I only now see that he has a lacross stick on the side of his backpack.   
‘’lacross tryouts today isn’t it?’’  
‘’Yeah, and I am terrified.’’  
‘’Why? You look like you have played a long time.’’ He looks at me confused  
‘’How did you know that? Are you psychic?’’ I gotta laugh  
‘’No, just that most of the guys that haven’t played before doesn’t bring their own stick. They don’t even know what the stick is for. They are the just because they can get popular.’’  
‘’Ohhhh. Well than I think I have a little better shot at it.’’  
‘’yeah well good luck, not that you need it. Uhm…’’ a few seconds later he gets where I am going.   
‘’Liam. And you?’’  
‘’Ahh. Okay Liam I think I can remember that. Liz. But maybe you should start running again.’’ I look at the clock at my phone, first lesson starts in a few minutes. I show Liam the time and he starts to run right away. I jell after him ‘’Good luck Liam’’ I shake my head and start walking over to my locker.

As I believed there he stands, tall and handsome. With the light brown, curly, soft hair. When I drag my finger trough his curls it feels like air. Never felt anything like it before. I can’t stop smiling as I walk up to him. He got his phone in his hand, he’s staring at it. I have recently noticed that he bends the head down low. Almost 90 degrees, it is kinda cute. When I am a few feet away he lifts his head and looks right in my eyes. I feel warm inside when I see his smile. At once I’m close enough he places his arms on my hips and kisses me softly on my lips. I get all warm inside. Am I blushing? Wow if I am, it’s a long time since last time. I smile and look up at his eyes and ask   
‘’Why did you do that?’’ He smiles even bigger and this time he shows some teeth. (first time). He leans down one more time and kisses me again.   
‘’I think I wanna make it official, what about you?’’ I’am silently panicking. Not even me and kai went official. And we had a lot more sex and kisses, uhm…. You get it. We were together for three years!   
Yeah yeah I know what your thinking, we got together in 1991, okay.  
I think it is nothing more than two weeks ago we had sex. I have never been in this situation. It was Kai that came up to me and more or less begged me not to go official.   
‘’If you don’t want to it’s okay.’’ He rips me out of my confusing thought.   
‘’No. No. No. I wanna go official, but I never… uhm… went official before’’ At the end I can swear no sound came out. Or it was to high to be heard.   
‘’Oh. It’s okay I have never gone official with someone before either’’ We smile at eachother and I lock my arms around his neck and kiss him, he locks his arms behind my back and holds me tightly.   
After a few seconds of heaven we unlock our arms and I open my locker. While I am giving the code a girl with blond hair comes over to Isaac. I get protective at once, I forget about the locker and stands closely him. She is wearing a light blue jeans with a white blouse on top, and to finish she is wearing black high heels. He places her right hand at his left shoulder. I get more and more mad.  
‘’Hey, Isaac right? Well there is this prom next weekend, and it’s only for couples. And now that I see that you are kissing this girl I’am pledged to invite you both to this years prom. Oh. And remember it’s formal, which means a dress and suit or a smoking. I hope to see you there.’’  
She finishes and hands what looks like a movie ticket. We both hesitate when we take them. She goes off with a models steps. I make a face at her back and then sights. He grabs my shoulders ‘’What’s wrong?’’ I point the way she walked off.  
‘’I’m never going to look like that. All you are going to get is converse, black pants and black or white t-shirts with something black on. And that’s that.’’ He places two fingers under my chin and makes me look in his eyes.  
‘’That’s what I want. She looks wayyy to goody two shoes, that’s not what I like. I like you.’’ Some how he knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. We kiss one more time. He start smile and laugh.   
‘’What?’’ I say laughing back. He simply answer ‘’Take a look around’’ I do as he says and notice that we are totally alone in the big hall. I start to laugh. ‘’First day as a couple and we are late for class. What is wrong with us.’’ He laughs and takes my hand ‘’Ready?’’ I put on a smile and show him one finger. I reach after my book in the locker and slams it shut. ‘’Now, I’m ready’’

We run up stairs and around corners. The smile never leaves our faces. I can’t describe the feeling, I’m just happy.   
When we finally see the door we slow down at the speed. My hand is still in his. I never want to let go. it feels like our hands were meant to hold eachother. It’s just a feeling you get when you know it, that it’s him. I look up at him with a lost face. I never want to leave him, ever.   
We stand in front of the door a few seconds to get the breath under control, he tighten his gips on my hand. I do the same. He opens the door we walk inn as a couple and I couldn’t be more happy. 

The teacher stop talking about what, ever he was talking about. To talk to us ‘’Aahh, Let me guess. Mr. Lahey and miss Lorenzo’’ Isaac turns his head over at the teacher and answer ‘’Jepp. Mr. Yukimura’’ Isaac points at the back of the class room and adds ‘’I think we should sit down’’ He whispers to me.   
He leads me to second line from the wall. Luckily the is two open seats near each other. I sit down to the left and he on the right. When our hands stop touching I feel some kind of loose inside of me.   
This is going to be a long lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably understood it's the start of season 4 with Liam going for Lacross tryouts ''yey Liam. we know you are great at the field ^^''  
> you are going to get some scott/isaac and stiles/isaac, they are going to popp up some were in this story.   
> So please bear with me i know where i'm going. so until next chapter ^^


	7. the town market

Enzo

Me, Enzo and Adriana are walking down towards the town market. As we are walking I feel people staring at my back. I wonder if my siblings feel similar?  
‘’What if you go in the store today, Adriana. So Enzo and I can go get the meat.’’  
She answer quite quickly.  
‘’Of course I can do that, just remember that we need pig. Not horse. I remember the last time you came back with horse.’’  
‘’you are never going to let it go are you?’’ Enzo answers with a grin. I actually start laughing.  
‘’No. Never’’

Then when we arrive at the town market, we spit up. Adriana walks in the door and we split up. Out of no were, a young guy pops up and blocks our way. I grip tightly Enzo’s hand and takes a step closer to him. He have his arms in cross and he’s staring just at Enzo.  
‘’well, well. I don’t see a sign where it stands that animals can go free here.’’ He says with a grind ‘’Hey Marcus, do you?’’ He shouts to a friend on the side. This Marcus joins this guy by his side  
‘’No, I don’t. James’’ So James is the name of the first guy. James is like every guy that a girl wants. Blond hair, blue eyes and tall. Marcus, is about the same hight, blue eyes as well. Just that he have brown hair instead. To me it looks like they both came from the mud, blond or not.  
‘’I don’t see any animals.’’ Enzo answers after looking a little around. He then adds ‘’well. Except you two. Now if you have to excuse me, I need to by some dead animal. Pig not horse’’ he raises his left hand to his cap and lifts it a little, like you are greeting someone. In the same move he takes a good hold of my hand. We then walk pass the two guys that are as silent as mice. I can’t help but to smile.

When we are out of there hearing I look up at a determined Enzo.  
‘’Was that them?!’’ I make him stop in his tracks, and he turns around. Still holding my hand.  
‘’Was that the guys you come to me and complain about?’’ I see in his eyes that he really don’t want to talk about this here and now.  
‘’Okay, we can talk about it back home. Yeah?’’ he only nods to me before he turns on his heels, and looks again pretty determined to get to the butcher shop. 

On the way back we stopped at a small tent that soled caramels. He quickly looked at me with a smile. He knew my answer. He quickly stood in front of the tent and got a small paper bag. Not any bigger than his fist.  
‘’Do I need to ask what flavour?’’  
‘’No. I think I know you to well’’ he says with a smile in the corner of his mouth. He gives me the bag unopened. I open it without looking down. Like o thought. Sweet caramels in squares. I quickly put one in my mouth. I than make the cutes face I possibly can. He starts laughing immediately, which makes me laugh as well. When we can breath again I shout to the nice looking woman I the tent.  
‘’Your caramels makes people laugh. Keep doing that!’’ it makes her smile from ear to ear. She then blows both of us a kiss each. I wave goodbye as we start to walk again. 

‘’I cannot believe to said that to her.’’ I can hear that he is holding back a laughter.  
‘’What? You know me. I more or less do that every day’’ and there we have it. His laughter, it is literally music in everybody’s ears.  
‘’You… You are really special.’’ Only one phrase pops in my head  
‘’You did not know that before now?!’’ He laughs one more time. 

After a few seconds of laughing I notice that we have reached the gate. I place a hand on his chest to make him stop.  
‘’Did we get the right meat?’’  
‘’haha, of course.’’ We look at each other before I break the silence.  
‘’You want to check as well?’’ He lifts up the bag where the meat is and looks closely in it. After a while, he looks up with big eyes.  
‘’Thank god! It is pig.’’ I look closely in his eyes.  
‘’I feel that there is still something wrong.’’  
‘’We are a few pounds to little’’ my jaws drops. 

In my peripheral vision I see Adriana walking down towards us with an unpleasant big smile on her lips. I quickly whisper to Enzo  
‘’Maybe she does not notice it.’’ He can quickly answer a maybe before she is standing right in front of us. Her eyes goes from me to Enzo and from Enzo to me.  
‘’The meat?’’ Enzo hands it to her without a noise. When she has it in her hands, she gladly turns on her heels and walks back towards the house. We look at each other and starts to breathe again.

Before we walk he hold up the bag of caramels to me, I take two or three. He then packs the caramels inn and puts then in his right pocket. He is going to hide it on his room. Now he is never going to get rid of me. 

He waves his hand in front of us to let me know that I can go first. Me being me. I climb on his back instead. Since he was already bending down.  
‘’Okay then Darling, here we go!’’ He yells and starts to run towards to house with me on his back. We are really a couple of weird kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's late but i have a lot on my mind and a lot of school work. sorry guys. will try to make more   
> so until next chapter^^

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clear a few things, the name in the corner means which guy she's with at the time.  
> the Isaac chapters are before season 4. 
> 
> If you need something cleared up then comment what you want to know and i will answer you.  
> and if there are some grammar error i just want to say that I'm sorry. you see English is not my first language.  
> Oh. And don't forget to leave kudos.


End file.
